1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an air spoiler mounted to a front lower portion of a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a device for retracting the air spoiler. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with an air spoiler retracting device which moves the air spoiler linearly up and down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to improve the streamlining of moving vehicles by reducing the airflow under the vehicle, some of the modernized motor vehicles are equipped with an air spoiler which is mounted to a front lower portion of the vehicle. Such air spoiler is known as a "chin spoiler".
Some of the chin spoilers are of a retractable type in which the spoiler proper is kept retracted in a container area of the vehicle when the vehicle is at no or low speed, but the same becomes exposed to the outside of the vehicle when the vehicle reaches critical speeds where such device is effective or beneficial.
Japanese Patent First Provisional Publications Nos. 59-156875 and 61-222875 show some of the chin spoilers of such retractable type.
However, due to their inherent constructions, the retractable chin spoilers disclosed by the publications are bulky in size. In fact, the retracting devices of these chin spoilers are bulkily constructed and thus there is a need of providing the vehicle body with an enlarged area for mounting of the spoiler arrangement.